


A Little Mime and Magic

by rockin_rockets



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime)
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-08
Updated: 2019-05-08
Packaged: 2020-02-28 06:40:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18751057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rockin_rockets/pseuds/rockin_rockets
Summary: Jessie needs some cheering up, and James happens to have the perfect candidate for the job. Inspired bythisadorable drawing.





	A Little Mime and Magic

After a long day of trailing Pikachu across dense forest in the Sinnoh region, Jessie had demanded that her companions stop at the first clearing they came upon. It was late afternoon, but the Twerp and his band of Twerps had already set up camp, so she had insisted that they do the same.

Meowth had immediately announced _‘I’m spent!’_ and had flopped down under the nearest tree to take a nap. James and Mime Jr. had found a nice place to sit in front of a moss-covered log. Jessie had positioned herself in the middle of the clearing where the sunlight touched the grass, and had meticulously checked her hair for any split ends. After that was done, she let the strands fall from her fingers with a sigh.

Now a joyful giggle filled the clearing and she glanced behind her. James was sitting cross-legged on the grass a few feet away, and in his lap sat Mime Jr. They must had been playing some sort of game, because there was sudden movement between their hands and James let out another giggle, louder this time. 

Jessie turned away with a frown, just as Wobbuffet appeared from his pokéball.

‘Hello Wobbuffet,’ Jessie said, eyeing him warily. ‘Have you come out to keep me company?’

‘WOBBUFFET!’

‘That’s not very reassuring.’

_‘WOB_ -BUFFET!’

‘Back in you go,’ Jessie muttered, holding up the pokéball and waiting until Wobbuffet had disappeared inside. She needed somebody that she could actually hold a conversation with. 

Meowth. She marched up to the tree he was sleeping under and was confronted with the sound of his snoring. She decided he could rest later.

Jessie nudged his side with her boot. ‘Meowth, wake up.’

‘We’ll take these pokémon to da Boss,’ Meowth mumbled in his sleep, before turning away and recommencing his snoring.

Jessie crouched over him and poked his shoulder. _‘Meowth.’_

‘Jus’ a little lower on the back, tanks Boss.’

‘MEOWTH!’

_‘Huh? What?!’_ Meowth cried out, startled from sleep. He glanced up to see Jessie leaning over him. ‘What you yellin’ for, Jess? Is it dinner time already?’ 

____

____

‘It’s too early for that,’ Jessie replied through clenched teeth, and she couldn’t hide the irritation in her voice. ‘You snore worse than James!’

‘Hey, I’ll take my beauty sleep whenever and however I can!’ Meowth shot back, turning away from Jessie again. ‘And I don’t need no interruptions neither!’

Before she had a chance to respond, Meowth was snoring again. Letting out a huff, Jessie stalked back to the middle of the clearing and sat down. Her face brightened when her hand brushed against the pokéballs resting in her pockets, and she called out her other pokémon. Seviper and Yanmega appeared poised for battle, but realised there was no conflict and turned to look questioningly at Jessie.

‘Seviper and Yanmega, my dearest friends,’ Jessie said sweetly, clasping her hands to her chest. ‘It’s such a lovely afternoon that it would be a shame not to spend some time together.’ 

Seviper began moving its tail from side to side, while Yanmega did a little loop in the air.

‘No, no practising for Contests. I was thinking we could do something less taxing and a little more fun, like…uh…’ She paused and placed her hand on her chin in thought. She knew what her male companions liked to do for amusement, but she was at a complete loss. What had she seen the Twerpette do with her pokémon? ‘I know! We can play dress-up, and pick flowers for each other, and…uh…lie down and watch the clouds go by. What do you think?’

The two pokémon looked blankly at Jessie for a long moment, and then each other before disappearing back inside their pokéballs.

This proved too much for Jessie, who started shouting that her pokémon were _absolute bores,_ and how she didn’t want to be associated with _them_ any more, and how she could get better pokémon in an instant that would at least _pretend_ to enjoy being in her company, and…

Jessie felt like she was being watched, and she whipped around. James and Mime Jr. were staring at her, mid-pause into their little game, and Jessie realised she probably looked silly yelling at two pokéballs lying on the grass. She heard Meowth snuff in his sleep and observed that he had placed his paws over his ears. She let out an angry growl, hastily stuffed the pokéballs back in her pockets and stalked away.

—-

There were times when James felt sorry for Jessie, and this was one of them. She had plonked herself down on a tree stump not far from where he and Mime Jr. were sitting. Jessie had her back to them and her arms and legs were tightly crossed, but James could sense a little sadness emanating from her too. 

‘Mime Jr.,’ James said, speaking quietly so that Jessie didn’t overhear him. ‘I know we try our best to avoid getting involved when Jessie is having one of her moments, but I feel she could use our help this time.’ 

‘Mime mime mime?’ Mime Jr. questioned, gazing up at James.

‘If I go over there right now, she will start using me as her verbal punching bag before I even get a chance to utter a syllable. But she might be more lenient with you. And besides,’ he continued, placing his hand behind his head shyly. ‘You’re a lot cuter than I am, so there’s that.’

‘Mime.’ Mime Jr. mimicked James, its face turning rosy.

‘Would you mind spending some time with her while I go and fetch some firewood? It will only be for a little while. You know how to make me smile, and I know that you can work some of that magic on Jessie as well. What do you say?’

Mime Jr. saluted him, looking determined. ‘Mime, mime!’

James watched as Mime Jr. confidently walked over to Jessie. She sat up straighter upon hearing a pattering of little feet and looked down to find Mime Jr. already smiling up at her.

‘Oh, it’s you,’ Jessie said unenthusiastically, turning away. ‘I’ve had enough of ungrateful and annoying pokémon for one day, so don’t waste your time.’

‘Mime?’

Jessie’s frown deepened. ‘Go away!’

‘Jessie, I think Mime Jr. would like to stay with you while I search for firewood,’ James said as he tentatively approached them. ‘Based on the size of the trees in this place, their discarded branches may be too heavy for my little friend to handle.’ He gave Mime Jr. a hidden wink and Mime Jr. gave one in return.

‘But-‘

‘Won’t be long!’ He ran away before she could scold him.

Jessie scowled after James and glanced down at Mime Jr. again. ‘Don’t expect me to be in the mood for entertaining.’

‘Mime, mime, mime!’ Mime Jr. replied, not fazed by her mood at all.

—-

James had been strolling through the forest for a good twenty-five minutes, leisurely picking up fallen sticks as he came across them. When he had the right amount for their campfire, he made the decision to head back to the clearing. His thoughts turned more closely to Jessie and Mime Jr.

‘Jessie sure was in a mood,’ James thought. ‘But then again, she looked so miserable. Maybe shouting at pokémon makes her feel better. I wonder how Mime Jr. is doing. ’

James stopped short and all the pieces of wood he had collected tumbled to the grass. He placed his hands on his head.

_‘Oh no, what have I done?!’_ James cried out, his eyes wide with terror. ‘I left Mime Jr. all alone _with Jessie?!’_

He gathered up the fallen sticks with speed and raced back to the clearing.

When James arrived, gasping and panting a little while later, Meowth was still taking his nap. Mime Jr. was nowhere to be seen. He placed the wood down and composed himself before moving carefully towards Jessie. She was still seated on the tree stump where he had left her and she had her back to him, so he cleared his throat to announce his presence.

Jessie made a sudden movement as if startled. ‘Don’t look!’ she exclaimed. A wave of relief washed over James when he saw the top of Mime Jr.’s pointy hat peeking out beside her arms, but he still felt uneasy as he sat down on a rock beside her. 

He waited. Jessie seemed to be muttering to herself and adjusting something with her hands, but she hadn’t yelled at him, and she hadn’t seemed to have scared Mime Jr. away either. 

When she finally swivelled around to face him, James’s sense of dread vanished and gave way to unanticipated laughter: Mime Jr. was sitting on Jessie’s knee, wearing a bright red bow around its hat like a headband. Mime Jr. was beaming proudly, and so was Jessie.

_‘Ta-da!’_ Jessie announced just as Mime Jr. called out _‘Mime, mime!’_

‘Oh! How _adorable!’_ Jame exclaimed, leaning forward to get a closer look.

‘Some careless coordinator put this aside in the waiting room at the last contest I attended so that she could fix her hair, in a place where anyone could have swiped it, and that person happened to be me. I knew it would be useful for something. And look!’ She held up one end of a glittery piece of fabric behind the bow. ‘It comes with a veil!’

Mime Jr. wrapped the other end of the veil around one of its shoulders and made a kissy face at James.

James laughed again. Mime Jr. seemed delighted and Jessie looked happy, and if Jessie was happy then he and Meowth were happy and they would spend the rest of the evening in peace. 

‘It really suits you, Mime Jr.,’ James said, before speaking in a softer tone to his pokémon. ’Did everything go smoothly?’

‘Mime, mime, mime!’ Mime Jr. replied, nodding assuredly.

James breathed out a sigh of relief and sat back. ‘I’m glad to hear it. And to think I had my doubts. I had a feeling you could do it.’

‘So you were responsible for all of _this?’_

James froze. Jessie had her hands on her hips and she was staring at him fiercely.

_‘Using me to babysit your pokémon while you go prancing around in the forest doing whatever you please?!’_

James hung his head. He was well aware of how Jessie’s mood could change from jubilant to furious in an instant. 

‘I only wanted to cheer you up,’ he replied miserably. He glanced down at Mime Jr. ‘Thank you for taking care of Jessie for me. I’m sorry I had to undo your good deed.’

Mime Jr. observed James for a moment. James soon felt Mime Jr.’s small weight on his thigh, having hopped over from Jessie’s lap.

James lifted his head. ’Hello there,’ he said sadly. Mime Jr. stood up on tiptoes to plant a big noisy kiss on his cheek, the bow brushing against James’s hair. It was so unexpected that when Mime Jr. moved away with a blush on its face, James couldn’t help but giggle. 

‘You know what, Mime Jr.’ James said, and his smile had returned. ‘You never fail to cheer me up, and that’s more than I could ever have asked for. You truly are magic.’

Mime Jr. returned the smile, before looking back encouragingly towards Jessie. 

‘Oh, all right,’ Jessie huffed. James wasn’t aware that she had inched closer until he felt her gloved hand on his. Her eyes were looking into his own and they had a familiar mischievous sparkle, the likes of which appeared when she was plotting something. But there was a fondness there too, and it took him by surprise.

‘J-Jessie?’ he stuttered.

Jessie hesitated for a moment before leaning in, and James felt her soft lips press firmly against his other cheek. When she drew back, she looked quite pleased with herself and even a little smug, but a deep pink flush had spread across her face. She gave his hand a comforting squeeze before standing up and walking away.

A rosy tint spread across James’s face as he stared after her, too stunned to make a sound. After a lengthy pause, he looked down at the pokémon now sitting on his knee and put his hands on his hips.

‘Mime Jr., did you put Jessie up to that?’

‘Mime, mime, mime!’ Mime Jr. replied, mimicking James’s position.

James looked over to Jessie gathering the little food supplies they had from the basket of their balloon. Meowth had ambled over to join her, yawning and stretching his arms over his head. James could still feel the warmth of Jessie’s lips where she had kissed him. He smiled.

‘Thank you.’

‘Mime, mime!’


End file.
